Type-13 Energy Weapon/Short Sword
| manufacturer=Varied | model=Type-13 | type= | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , is the technological update of a Sangheili ritualistic hunting weapon, the curveblade, mostly commonly used as a multi-purpose close combat weapon. The blade is exceedingly dangerous in close quarters, where a skilled wielder can easily parry and slay a swordsman, or cut vital arteries, ligaments or tendons, or most commonly, go for throat strikes. Though the blade mostly consists of a curved quarter circle blade, ideal for clashing, it features a stabbing blade, making it excellent for short range strikes at an opponent, allowing it to pierce vital organs and drop an opponent dead, near instantly. It has a curved hand guard, making it excellent for slashing and defence. The blade, to some degree, requires more finesse to wield and in skilled hands, results in deadly and stealthy weapons. More traditional Curveblades are still in non-standard service, being easier to acquire for main infantry, who have often trained with such hunting blades as children and is still popular with older soldiers, who prefer it over it's plasma equivalent out of nostalgia. The weapon shares the same power supply as the Energy Sword, but has lighter power requirements, effectively creating a weapon with a much vaster lifespan. The curveblade can be used normally, held with the blade pointing away from the user, or inverted with the blade pointing towards the user, with the two styles referred to as Tur'kau and Tur'Kath, translated to English as 'jaw open', and 'jaw closed'. Tur'kau is the standard style, near identical to the way a normal, full length sword is used. IN this manner, its used as a hunting tool, a combat weapon, a knife, so on. The other method is more clandestine, often used by thieves, assassins, and in more recent years, by special operations units. When held in this manner, what was formally the hand guard is now a slashing tool, for cutting ligaments and arteries. The spike can then be used to deliver the killing blow with short, sharp, jabs, often to organs and arteries. Description Curveblades are similar to the Energy Sword in design, using confined plasma to project a burning hot blade that melts bone, flesh and armour. The design and style of each blade varies from user to smith. The hilt contains a rechargeable battery. It can be toggled on and off, and functions like a normal sword, being able to parry others with magnetic resistance. Variants A Fool's End A weapon that has gone through hundreds of hands, each of it's owners have met unfortunate ends. The weapon is usually looted off the corpse of its last owner, before going on. Most speak of the weapon in hushed tones, believing it to be cursed. Now the only brave enough to take it are fools. Stormclaw Allegedly forged in thunder, with inlaid Helioskrill teeth, this weapon has existed since the birth of the Covenant. Its been kept as a ceremonial weapon in the House of 'Sraom for generations, only used for important ceremonies, and festivals. Now it is used as the Clan's rallying cry, to bring the faithful back to them, back to the Swords of Sanghelios. The blade cackles with energy, unlike any other energy weapon, as if it contains bound thunder. Sinner's Lament Companion blade to the Redeemer, sword of Kasr 'Revak, Sinner's Lament was made from the broken shards of his wife's blade, with her birthstone, a perfectly cut jasper stone, inscribed with the character for "Valour". Lightweight, and hungry for vengeance, the blade is part of the Revak fighting style, using a long and a short blade for offence and defence. Sinner's Lament has claimed many a foe, slitting their throats, and collecting their heads. Unbroken Will A weapon passed down through the Vadam lineage, Unbroken Will is a modernised replic of the blade constructed by Ther Vadam during his exile. A weapon representative of the Vadam's Clan will to survive against all odds, and persevere through hardship. The hilt is that of the original blade, with a crackling energy blade replacing the original resin edge. The original blade is kept with all of the precious Vadam relics. Remarks